


Seeking her warmth (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, post snk 132 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Levi always went to Hanji's room to seek comfort when having nightmares, but now that she's gone... (based on a headcanon by @fanmoose12)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Seeking her warmth (levihan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanmoose12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/gifts).



> This was a small work I made based on a headcanon I saw on tumblr, hope y'all like it.

It was cold.

Too cold.

Way colder than it used to be in nights like these.

Usually, when waking up from nightmares.

He’d be greeted by warmth.

Her warmth.

She was always there for him when he needed comfort.

Holding him tightly.

Rubbing his back.

Calming him down with that soothing voice of hers.

And she always succeeded in bringing peace back to his sleep.

But after that war.

She was gone.

Gone and never coming back.

He hadn’t seen her again ever since that incident.

Maybe sometimes in his dreams?

Where he’d try to finally hug her but ends up with a fucking pillow in his hands in the morning.

Other than that.

He no longer found her.

He no longer touched her.

He no longer felt her warmth.

And now.

He has to spend the dark nights alone.

Nightmares about losing her haunting him.

Cold.

Lonely.

No one’s by his side now.

Not even her.

She’s not in her messy bedroom waiting for him.

She’s not there to comfort him.

To ease it up for him.

To make him feel loved.

Yet, he still can’t help it.

He always finds himself on her bed

Seeking her goofy face.

Seeking her soothing voice.

Seeking her peaceful touch.

Despite Hanji being dead.

He never stopped seeking her warmth.


End file.
